Kylla
Kylla is a Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. She currently acts as Makuta Cordak's general within the Legion of Shadows. Biography Kylla, along with all other Makuta, was created out of Antidermis over 100,000 years ago on an island in one the southern chains of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, she became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. She didn't, however, "waste her time" with Rahi creation, preferring to explore the universe beyond Destral. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Kylla was assigned by Miserix to monitor a chain of islands west of Destral. At some point, in her life Kylla had a dispute of some sort with Gorast, sparking a fierce rivalry between the two female Makuta. Around 90,000 years ago, Kylla was asked by Miserix to assist a group of beings in destroying a dangerous artifact known as the Nui Stone. By the time she met these beings, however, she discovered it had been stolen by one of its creators, who had gone insane for reasons unknown. Upon learning this, Miserix ordered Kylla to search for the stone. Her search took a number of years and took her to several places around the universe before finally catching up with the stone's creator. After battling and defeating several guardians of the stone provided by its lunatic creator, she finally obtained the Nui Stone and hid it on an uninhabited island where it was later stolen by beings unknown. Several centuries later, Kylla was ordered by Miserix to investigate a rumor of a rebel within the Brotherhood. After several months, she found a tablet that described much of Teridax's plan. Upon learning of this, she attempted to blackmail him, though Teridax sublty used his telepathic powers to maker her forget what she had learned. Once the Convocation took place, she was one of the five Makuta who sided with Miserix, and one of last to finally join Teridax, alongside Makuta Verahk and Frezako. While Teridax ordered her to be killed for siding with Miserix, who Kylla believed was easier to overthrow, she managed to stay alive by manipulating Icarax into protecting her. Sometime after this, Kylla began to plan her own takeover of the Brotherhood, leading to a rivalry developing between her and Verahk. Like all other Makuta, Kylla's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Kylla discovered a Le-Matoran spy named Gravak who was observing the Brotherhood's activities. While she was ordered to destroy him, she instead left him in the realm of Karzahni. At some point in the past, Kylla was approached by an older version of Makuta Verahk, who had been flung back in time by an event in the far future. After convincing her of his story, Verahk managed to recruit Kylla as a general in his new group, the Legion of Shadows. Karda Nui Upon receiving orders from Verahk's older self (or "Cordak"), she traveled to Karda Nui as part of a ruse fool his younger self and his allies. When she confronted the younger Verahk, she found herself overpowered by his apprentice: Zogorak. Zogorak managed to pierce Kylla's armor, freeing her energy. Her energy floated about Karda Nui for a short time before it made its way to a replacement body she had stashed in the swamp. She then started on her trip to leave the Universe Core. On her way out, she ran into a Shadow Matoran named Drekaz and recruited him. Legion of Shadows Some time later, met and recruited Distrex, who she later altered into a Toa/Makuta hybrid. The trio eventually made their way to Makuta Cordak's lair on the southern island of Morek. There, she witnessed Cordak disintegrate Gilvex for his treachery. She then introduced Verahk to her companions, who were then recruited into the Legion. Later, Kylla met with Cordak whilst observing the events occurring on Mata Nui. After this she and Verahk gathered the other members of the Legion and assigned them their missions. Some time after this, Kylla and Verahk received a message from Drekaz and Distrex, informing the Makuta of their mission's success. Following this, Kylla discussed the progress of the other teams before being contacted by Osbek and Ventra contacted them. The pair revealed that they had not only recovered the Blizzard Stone, but had also discovered one of Verahk's earlier creations, Pyra. After sending the pair after her, Kylla and Verahk departed to attend to their own affairs. Later, she received another message from Osbek. After summoning Verahk, the Skakdi revealed their mission had been compromised and were now requiring aid. After instructing Kylla to inform Distrex and Drekaz to disregard his last order, Verahk requested she meet up with their science team on Nocterra as originally planned. She then departed for the isle, meeting up with Drakzek, one of the leading members of the team. The Intellian informed her that he had successfully completed one of his other projects, one which Verahk held in high regard. After warning him on the prospect of betraying her, Kylla had Drakzek reveal his experiment, a successfully revived a Toa of Ice named Froston. She then took the Toa back to Morek, where she presented him to Verahk and recruited him into the Legion of Shadows, promising to help him enact his revenge against the Order of Mata Nui. Verahk then ordered Kylla to make the preparations for Froston's first mission, which was assigned to see if the Toa was truly worthy of serving them. After completing this task, she began deciphering several ancient tablets in an effort to find the location of the fifth gem, the Cyclone Stone. When Verahk returned from Nocterra, he revealed he had both eliminated Drakzek and recovered the Kanohi Sulok. After announcing to Verahk the fifth gem was located on Tren Krom's island, the Makuta was ordered to travel there to collect the stone, whilst Verahk stored the Sulok away safely before he planned to depart for Metru Nui. Abilities & Traits Kylla is a fierce warrior, and a master of manipulation. She is also known to be very persuasive; some have described her as having an almost "hypnotic" way of tricking others into doing her bidding. As a Makuta, Kylla possesses elemental shadow powers, shape-shifting abilities, and the 40+ Kraata powers. Forms Kylla, like all Makuta, is a shape-shifter by nature. Below is a list of her known forms. Mask & Tools Kylla wears the Kanohi Felnas, Great Mask of Disruption. Her tools originally included a spear and a Tridax Pod full of Shadow Leeches, though she later abandoned them. She also wields claws and wing blades. Trivia *Kylla is inspired by a creation of the same name originally made by YouTube member bonslywizard. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Hearts of Heroes'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros Category:Legion of Shadows